Modern automotive vehicles have a variety of different access covers that are movable between open and closed positions. The access covers when in their open positions provide access to various portions of the vehicles. Examples of access covers as the term “access cover” is used herein include, but are not limited to, doors, hoods, trunks and lift-gates.
The vehicle typically has an ajar switch for each access cover that has a set of contacts that are in one state (open or closed) when the access cover is closed and an opposite state (open or closed) when the access cover is ajar. Such a switch typically includes a mechanical adjustment to compensate for varying build conditions where the access cover, from vehicle to vehicle, has a different closed position. The mechanical adjustment moves to the closed position. This is typically a one-time adjustment. If the access cover is then later adjusted so that the closed position is moved toward the ajar position, the adjusted switch may no longer detect that the access cover is closed as it doesn't travel to the closed position to which it was originally adjusted when the access cover is closed. An example of such a switch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,746 for “Self-Adjust Door Ajar Switch.”